


Instant Message

by AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internet Friends, M/M, i don't know how to tag, maybe a smut scene, mentions of depression, mentions of mental illnesses, mentions of selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy/pseuds/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis admits he has some issues. He also has some amazing friends. When Niall introduces Harry to the group through a chatroom, Louis and Harry find friends in eachother. Through their friendship they find out they can help eachother through their issues.<br/>Fate helps online friends meet and maybe become something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first official fanfic. Please let me know what you think of it! I also would love some ideas or constructive criticism. Thank you for reading! xxx :)

“Here’s your tea, Boobear,” Jay said handing Louis his mug.

“Thanks mum,”Louis said quietly grabbing his tea. He took a sip, closing his eyes and putting his head back. 

“Another headache?” Jay questioned. Louis just nodded. “Okay, I’ll make sure to let your sisters know to leave you alone,” she said walking out, closing the door slowly behind her.

The thing is, Louis got headaches from being stressed out so much, yet he never showed that to anyone. He learned to keep his emotions in check when he got teased for crying in pre-prep. That led to people thinking he was a cold person with no emotions. Oh well. He was stressed from school, taking care of his sisters, his job at the local toy store, and trying to get a scholarship from playing footie. It might not seem like a lot but it was a lot to fit in in a day.

As Louis reached over to his nightstand, he reached in the drawer taking out a bottle of pills with his name on them.Going back to his laptop, he decided he deserved a break and pulled up the internet. He goes on the basic websites and then on a chat room. He got a message from Stan, Niall, and Eleanor. 

Stan: ‘Anyone up to hanging out?’   
Niall: ‘Why not?’  
Eleanor: ‘Sorry, I have homework...’  
Stan: ‘Oi! C’mon Ellie!’  
Niall: ‘Loosen up a bit! XD’  
Eleanor: ‘Sorry boys.. Some of us actually want to go to uni.’  
Niall: ‘Hey!!!’  
Stan: ‘Louis?’  
Louis: ‘Where?’  
Niall: ‘Park then maybe some Nandos?’  
Louis: ‘Of course there’s you and Nandos in the same sentence’  
Niall: ‘What can I say… it’s food made from the hands of God!’  
Stan: ‘So yes?’  
Louis: ‘Sure, text me tomorrow...’  
Stan: ‘Alright mate’  
Niall: ‘See you tomorrow’

Louis just hoped that he felt better tomorrow.

He went through some of his social media until he felt his eyes droopy. His medicine made him get sleepy quickly.

The next morning, Louis woke up to his phone ringing on his nightstand. 

“Whoever this is, why the fuck do you think it is okay to call this early?”he groaned.

“Mate, it’s the afternoon. Niall and I have been calling you to see if you were coming to the park or not,” Stan said.

Oh shit, he forgot about that, “Yeah, on my way,”he said hanging up. He went to his closet and put on a random pair of trackies, a black t shirt and slipped on his vans at the door. Making sure he had his phone and keys, he headed towards the park.

When he got there he saw Stan and Niall sitting on the swings talking. The park was surprisingly empty. He decided to creep up on Niall and scare him. As he crept towards Niall he made shushing gestures to Stan. He got closer and closer to Niall’s ear and-

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Louis shouted. He swore Niall flew ten feet away. As Niall’s seat was now empty, he moved and sat on it. Stan was trying to stay on the swing laughing.

“What the fuck, Louis!?’ Niall shouted at him from the floor, eyes wide and chest heaving.

“I simply was asking what it is that you are doing,” he said calmly.

“Mate, have you slept?” Stan asked staring at him closely. Laughter dying down.

“Yeah,” Louis said folding his arms in front of himself. He knew where this was going. He didn’t want to do this today. Deciding to change the topic, “What were you guys talking about before I got here?”

Stan and Niall knew what he was doing but decided to let it go.

“We were talking about the new tour The Script are having in a year,” Stan said.

“Oh yeah, I heard about that,” Louis said. He heard about it a while ago but didn’t want to ask his mother for money knowing they couldn’t afford tickets with four other children to take care of. 

“Me and Stanley here want to go,” Niall said quietly, “ McBusted is going to be the opening act, so I really want to go.”

“I don’t know if I can go because me mum had to get the roof fixed after the downpour a week back,” Stan said.

“It sounds like it would be a lot of fun. You lot know that I can’t go,” Louis said. Niall and Stan just nodded their heads. They knew why.

Suddenly, there was a grumbling noise. Niall’s stomach. After a couple of minutes, they collectively got up and got into Niall’s truck he got for his birthday last year. When they were settled into a booth and eating, a lanky boy came through the door. He had sea green eyes and dark brown curls falling around his neck. He was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Oi, Louis! Why not just propose to the lad now,” Stan said elbowing him. That snapped Louis out of his trance. The boy went up to the cashier, paid, and headed out with two big bags of food.  
As he passed their table he looked at Louis and gave him the brightest smile that the sun couldn’t compare to. Stan and Niall smiled back while Louis just stared. The boy kept walking and left.

“Holy shit,” Louis whispered to himself.

“Louis has got a crush,” Stan and Niall started singing.

“I just got a glance of him,” Louis said.

“Trust me mate, it was more than just glance,” Stan said. Louis just rolled his eyes.

So what if Louis found the stranger gorgeous? So what if Louis couldn’t get that smile and those eyes out of his head the whole day? So what if Louis had a dream of him that night?


	2. Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to update. Please forgive me.....

The next day Louis woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. As he sat up he heard giggling noises and the smell of pancakes and coffee filled his nose. He headed downstairs to see his sisters in the kitchen with their mother. His mum was stirring something in a pot and flipping pancakes. Lottie was fixing herself a bowl of fruit and coffee while listening to her music. Daisy was chasing Phoebe around screaming at her,trying to throw a pancake at her. Felicite was trying to serve the twins their breakfast while talking to their mum. It was like a small tornado. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” his mum said as Louis walked down the steps. He walked over and served himself three pancakes with fruit on top and his tea. Louis had a box of tea with his name on it and no one was allowed to get any or their makeup or toys would mysteriously disappear. He kissed his mum good morning and patted the twins heads then headed up stairs back to his room. 

He sat down at his desk and open up his laptop while sipping his tea.

Niall: HEY SLEEPYHEAD :)

Louis: hello Niall.

Niall: Awe, come on mate. You love me right?

Louis: ok. Hello my charming, loving ,and gorgeous prince. :D

Niall: There we go. Are you excited for the footie try outs today?

Louis: I guess, a little nervous. 

Niall: Mate, you’ll be on the team. Don’t worry about it.

Louis: If it would’ve been our old coach I wouldn’t be but it’s a new coach.

Niall: Ur the best member we have. Don’t sweat it. I gotta go or I’ll be late 4 school. See you later :)

Louis: Bye Niall. See you.

Louis closed his laptop and started to get dressed. He is so lucky he doesn’t have an early class like Niall. As he throws on his clothes he looks for his cleats. He doesn’t remember where he last left them. He remembers the twins saying they needed them and running. He looks around and finds them behind his curtains. Luckily, he left all his clothes and equipment in his locker at school. He sits at his desk to finish his breakfast and turns on the radio. About fifteen minutes later he start getting ready to leave.  
“Bye mum. I’ll see you later,” he says, giving his mum a kiss and rushing out.

“Louis!,” she says in a warning tone. Louis stops dead in his tracks and sighs. He turns and is faced with his mum giving him a little, tiny bag. 

“Muuuuuuummmm,” Louis whines. 

“Don’t muuuuuummm me,” she says mimicking his tone, “Boo, you know if it were up to me you wouldn’t need to take them. I don’t like them giving you all these medicines.”

“Then tell them not to,” he says, practically begging. Even though he knows he has to take them. It doesn’t mean he has to enjoy it.

“Look, you have a doctor’s appointment in two days. We’ll talk about it then okay?” she says rubbing his arms up and down. She knows it calms him a bit.

“Okay,” he sighs. He throws the pills back with water and leaves, “Bye mum. I’ll make sure to pick up the twins later.”

“Bye baby.”

Louis grabs his backpack by the door, along with his wallet and keys and cleats. As he drove up to the school, he could see Niall’s truck and next to it an empty spot. On the bed of the truck there was a sign that read, ‘This parking is saved for my friend. Don’t take it you dicks’ with a little sketch of a four-leaf clover under it. Niall was so lucky people liked him. Louis parked and headed to his first class of the day. As he walked into class he could see Niall and Stan bickering.

“What’s wrong now?” he said dropping his bag and books on the table. 

“Stan here seems to think he can beat me in beer pong,” Niall said with a finger pointed at Stan’s chest.

“Mate….,” Louis deadpanned Stan.

“Okay fine! But any other alcoholic game, I would win every single time,” Stan replied. 

“Mhmmm,” Niall and Louis hummed.

The lecture in class was boring and so were all the other lectures that day. When school ended Niall and Louis headed to the field after changing. The field was Louis’ favorite spot, he felt so comfortable and safe there. As a child green had always been his favorite color, he had his mum paint his room green and had soccer balls painted on the wall next to his soccer night light. 

Soon enough, the new coach came and everyone gathered up. 

“Hello everyone. I am Mr.Winchester. I will be your football coach for this season. I will try my best to teach you what I know and prepare some of you for getting that scholarship. Alright let’s start with running two laps and meeting back here. Go!” he said. 

Everyone took off running. In the middle of the second lap Louis started to get tired. ‘Oh no. Not now,’ he thought. One of the medicines were making him tired. After two more exercises,they were standing in a line waiting.

“Mate, wake up,” Niall whispered bumping Louis shoulder. He startled and tried to pay attention. 

“Alright! One lap and then go change. Nice job everyone!” the coach screamed. Everyone walked to the locker room, showered, and changed. As they walked backed to their cars Niall said, “ Lou, what was that earlier? Did you not get enough sleep?”

“No, I had to finish a paper for one of my classes,” Louis lied. He didn't like lying but he wasn't going to tell Niall about the medicine. Niall looked at Louis with a face that proved he didn't believe him.

“OK, but if something was wrong you would tell me right?”

“Of course.”

They said goodbye and got in their respective cars and headed home. Louis went to pick up his sisters at school, dropped them off at home with Lottie, then headed to the toy store in town. At ten, he headed back home to do homework. He had dinner and went to bed at twelve, exhausted.


	3. Fight or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are actually reading this, I'm sorry it sucks and I take forever to upload. But I want to know if it's actually good because I don't want to keep writing for something no one is reading.
> 
> xxx.

It was Wednesday when Niall showed up to school with two pairs of tickets and backstage passes to see the Script in a couple of months. 

“Niall. Who did you rob to get these?” Louis said suspiciously.

“Okay. Remember how I went to shadow that music producer last week for class?” Niall said. Louis and Stan nodded. “Well…. he asked me if I wanted to go backstage to a concert and see how it all works. I thought it was going to be some random, cheap concert but then he asked me if I was a fan of the Script and I was like ‘hell yeah!’” 

Louis and Stan just gaped. What were the chances that they would get tickets right after talking about not going? Let alone backstage passes. Either way they both tackled Niall into a big hug. Louis hugging a bit tighter than Stan.

“Thanks Niall,” they said in unison. They each got their ticket and pass and headed to class. Louis made sure to put them in his wallet for now then put it in his mini locker he had in his room. He was definitely not going to lose these. He went about his day and when he got into his car he just sat there with a smile on his face. He would’ve never, ever been able to go to this concert if it wasn’t for Niall. His mum would’ve never been able to pay for them and he wasn’t going to ask. He didn’t want to see the look in her eyes when she knew she couldn’t afford something for her kids. Luckily, he was old enough to work and not have to ask his mum for everything. He could buy shampoo and school supplies with his own money and if he saved up, maybe something for fun. It was one less child his mother had to worry about. He knew his mother appreciated everything that he did for her, but she sometimes wished he didn’t work himself too hard. 

Louis dropped his stuff off at his car and picked up his soccer bag. He headed to the lockers and got changed then headed to the field to meet Niall. This time he was wide awake. After tryouts, Mr.Winchester pulled Louis to the front and told everyone, “Do you see this young man here?” he said pointing to Louis, “This is the kind of player we need.” He patted his back then they left. 

Luckily, Louis didn’t have to work that afternoon so he was free to do whatever he wanted. 

Louis made himself a hot cup of tea and got online.

Louis: Hey mate.

Niall: WAAASSSUP!!  
(Niall got into the habit of saying that one night after a party)

Louis: What are you doin?

Stan: Homework you?

Louis: Nothing. I didn’t have any today.

Niall: Lucky. I’m almost done anyways. Do you guys want to hang out the park?

Stan: I can’t. Have a test to study for…

Niall: Stan you big nerd CMON

Stan: Sorry mate

Niall: Louis?

Louis: Why not? 

Niall: See you in 30m

Louis: K

Louis slipped on his vans and headed down the steps to grab his keys and wallet. He kissed his mother on the forehead and left. The park was only a fifteen minute walk but it was cold so Louis got into his car. It was times like this that Louis was happy his dad at least left a car. He headed to the park and saw Niall pulling up. They both got out of their cars and Niall pulled out a soccer ball from the trunk of his truck, “Figured we could have a kick about,” he said.

After kicking the ball around for a bit Niall spoke up, “Mate….”

“What,” Louis replied.

“Don’t get defensive or whatever but..,” he hesitated a bit, “what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked innocently.

“You know what I mean,” he sighed.

“No I don’t,” Louis said with a bit of irritation in his voice. Five years ago, Niall tried to have a conversation with Louis about his feelings. Louis shut him down faster than it took Niall to ask the actual question. Ever since then, Niall nor Stan had asked again.

Niall walked to the bench by the small lake and sat down. Louis followed.

“Lou. I’m trying here,” Niall said throwing his hands down.

“No one asked you to,” Louis shot back. He could get defensive at times.

“I like to think I’m one of your best friends and I can’t just sit around watching you go around like the walking dead.”

Louis stayed quiet.

“Mate, I care about you so much. I’ve cared for the past twelve years. All I’m asking for is a bit of insight.”

“Fine,” Louis muttered, “What do you want to know?”

“Okay for starters, what’s with falling asleep on the field?”

Louis wasn’t sure whether or not to tell Niall about all his issues. He would have to tell him about all his medication and he just didn’t want to do that.

“Okay. You get two questions a day. I’m only saying two because of the tickets. I was falling asleep on the field because of a side effect of some pills I’m taking.”

“Second question, for what?”

“Depression,” he sighed.

“What?,” Niall said shocked. He had no idea his best friend had depression, let alone given pills for it. “Since when?”

“Well that’s all for today class,” Louis said suddenly standing up and clapping his hands together. 

“Louis wait,” Niall said reaching out for him.

“You asked your two questions already. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Niall,” Louis said speeding to his car. He got in and drove to the corner and saw Niall getting into his truck. Louis felt bad for leaving him but he couldn’t do it. The only people who knew about anything were him and his mom.

Louis drove home and stayed in his car for a bit. He walked into the house and upstairs to his room. He threw himself on his bed face first and muttered into the pillows, “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if I get anything wrong throughout the story, don't hesitate to let me know! xxx :)


End file.
